digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon: The Digital War
Information Digimon: The Digital Wars Starts With Lucemon (Digital War) Leading The Lucifer Army With Beelzemon (Digital War) (His Right Hand Man) Next To Him Watching The Cherubimon Army With Omnimon Zwart(Digital War) In The Lead. Cherrymon Were Leading The Small Digimon Away And SaberLeomon (Digital War) Fighting Along Side The Multiple RizeGreymon & MetalGreymon. They Were Currently Winning Until Lucemon Ordered Beelzemon To Send Out MaloMyotismon (Digital War). MaloMyotismon Swept Away Everyone With One Malo Bomb Attack. Cherrymon was Protecting the little Digimon and they watched Cherrymon die with there very eyes. Seeing that the Lucifer Army fled, The Small Digimon came out. Tsunomon Asked Kapurimon (Which is The Smart One) What Happened and Kapurimon said that Lucemon Won. With all the small Digimon sad, They Digivoled to there rookie forms. Tsunomon digivoled to Fan:Gabumon(2013 Anime), Kapurimon Digivolved to PawnChessmon(2014 Anime) and Koromon Digivoled to Agumon(2014 Anime). they all sweated to take down the lucifer army. Three Years later a 12 year old boy called Guy Gomakimaka was getting pushed around at lunchtime during school then the bell went then he was on the floor passed out. His friends Carmon Makihiru and Lenny Heruki Came to him seeing him at his side, Guy woke seeing a portal Three Digimon jumped out holding white digivices. Seeing them they yelled "MONSTER!" Then the main introduced all of them saying that there names are Gabumon, Agumon & PawnChessmons then when Guy,Carmon & Lenny grabbed the digivice they're Digimon held. Guy's Digivice turned red,Carmon's Digivice turned green and Lenny's Digivice turned Black & Grey. As Gabumon Leaded them to the Digital World Gabumon told them the story of when the Digimon King SaberLeomon Died and they're adoptive father Cherrymon died. Feeling sorry for them, they moved to the Digital World. Protagonist Character Bios Guy Gomakimaka Guy Scarnidama is a 12 year old boy who just started high school as a transfer from Japan. His main bully is Chase Imagoki. He likes the card game Digimon but when he meets Gabumon he learns about how just by dreaming, things can come true. Carmon Makihiru Carmon is in the same class as Guy, but thinks of him as silly and undependable. When Carmon walk upped to Guy and asked him about Digimon. Learning more about him he became more interested Guy. his Partner is Agumon. Lenny Heruki Lenny Is Carmon's Best Friend And Starts Accompaning Guy and Also Gets Bullied Chase Imagoki. His is PawnChessmon. Gabumon(2014 Anime) Gabumon is Guy's Digimon Companion and Best Friend and would do anything to protect him he has the power to digivolve to Champion, Ultimate, Mega and Biomerge. Agumon(2014 Anime) Agumon is Carmon's Partner Digimon and is the full of energy type to make a perfect partner. PawnChessmon(2014 Anime) PawnChessmon is Lenny's Partner and normally only talks when he says his attacks and digivolution and not much is known about him. Joe Winsomaki Joe Winsomaki is in Season 2 of Digimon: The Digital War and joins Guy Gomakimaka on his journey to defeat Daemon. He Is Known to look up to Guy even though he makes mistakes a lot. His Partner is Tentomon(2014 Anime). Tentomon Tentomon is Joe's Digimon Partner. Trento Cares Deeply About Joe will do anything to protect him. Tentomon is known to have an overprotecting nature and tries to keep Joe from using Biomerge.